Als Harry Potter noch Joghurt im Kühlschrank war
by JennaM
Summary: Mit sechzehn verändert sich dein leben. Es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass du dich veränderst. Dein Leben nimmt das selbst in die Hand. Leute, die du nicht leiden konntest sind plötzlich deine Freunde und wen du früher am allermeisten gemocht hast, ist auf e
1. Es geht wieder los und alles istanders

**Als Harry Potter noch Joghurt im Kühlschrank war**

- oder auch: _L J S – the best mix for bittersweet lovestories_

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter noch der Joghurt. Nicht mal der Mix gehört mir.

**Zusammenfassung:** Mit sechzehn verändert sich dein leben. Es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass du dich veränderst. Dein Leben nimmt das selbst in die Hand. Leute, die du nicht leiden konntest sind plötzlich deine Freunde und wen du früher am allermeisten gemocht hast, ist auf einmal der größte Arsch. So ist das Leben mit sechzehn. Auch für Lily Evans.

**A/N:**noch eine FF von mir und zwar über mein Lieblingspairing! Hab das hier vor einer Ewigkeit angefangen, doch damals war meine Kreativität irgendwie ausgeblieben. Jetzt hab ich das ganze nochmal aufgefrischt und dabei entstanden ist "Als Harry Potter noch Joghurt im Kühlschrank war". Lasst euch von diesem Titel nicht in die Irre führen. Gut, das erste Kapitel hat zwei Teile, weil wenn ich alles zusammen gelassen hätte, wäre es viel zu lang geworden, deswegen ist der erste Teil etwas kurz. Ähm ja, ich hör jetzt mal auf zu labern und mach die Bühne frei für "Als Harry Potter noch Joghurt im Kühlschrank war"! Tadaaaa----

PS: Reviews wären gut für meine Motivation am Weiterschreiben, also lasst mir doch ein paar Worte da!

_**Kapitel 1**_

_Es geht wieder los und alles ist...anders_

**Prolog**

_[Wenn man jung ist, so wie du und ich, hat man es gut. Man hat sein ganzes Leben vor sich – genug Zeit um Fehler zu machen und sie zu bereuen. Genug Zeit um sich selbst zu suchen und eines Tages zu finden. Wir stehen am Anfang einer langen Reise, dessen Ziel__ wir, wenn wir Glück haben, etwas deuten können, doch den Weg, den kennen wir nicht. Wir sind am Koffer packen, wir sind dabei Leute einzuladen um mit uns zu gehen. Ohne Risiko zu leben existiert für uns nicht, denn wir wissen, das ganze Leben ist ein Risiko. Viele Dinge werden wir lernen, jeden Tag werden wir reicher an Wissen einschlafen und manche Dinge werden wir schon bald jemandem beibringen können. Wir werden Erfahrungen machen, manch gute und manch schreckliche, doch auch daraus werden wir lernen und vieles wird so geschehen wie es unsere Eltern uns vorausgesagt haben, doch noch mehr wird so geschehen, wie es sich niemand hätte vorstellen können. Alles in allem werden wir einfach leben. Und mit der Zeit werden wir uns an dieses Leben-Ding gewöhnen._

_Und wir werden Entscheidungen treffen. Entscheidungen, die unser Leben verändern werden. _

Es war ein heißer, schwüler Septembertag. Der wolkenlose Himmel leuchtete in einem wunderschönem Vergiss-mein-nicht-Blau, doch kein bisschen Wind wehte und die Luft schien stehengeblieben. Der Kings-Cross-Bahnhof war voller als gewöhnlich, da viele Reisende aus ihren Ferien zurückkehrten. Es war schwierig mit dem vollen Gepäckwagen durch die Menge durchzukommen und das stressige Hin und Her der Leute steckte die kleine Familie an. Lily Evans, ein sonst sehr entspanntes Mädchen, rief in unruhiger Stimme: „Dad! Komm schon, wir müssen hier entlang. Soll ich lieber den Wagen schieben?"

Mr Evans, ein gutaussehender Mann Anfang fünfzig, antwortete entnervt: „Nein, Lily, wie oft denn noch!"

„Aufhören, ihr beide! Wir hatten heute Morgen schon genug Ärger, ihr braucht nicht noch weiter zu machen!"

Es war die stressigste Abreise nach Hogwarts die Lily je gehabt hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihre ältere Schwester Petunia dazu überreden wollen, die Familie zum Bahnhof zu begleiten, was Petunia jedoch auf keinen Fall gewollt hatte. Das Ganze hatte in Tränen und Aufruhr geendet und jetzt war Lily nicht nur schrecklich schlecht gelaunt, sondern auch noch zu spät dran. Der scharlachrote Zug würde in genau 8 Minuten Richtung Hogwarts losfahren.

Endlich erreichten sie Gleis 9³/4 und Lily musste sich schnell von ihren Eltern verabschieden.

„Pass auf dich auf, Liebes und streng dich weiterhin so gut in der Schule an, ja!", sagte ihr Vater und umarmte sie fest.

„Klar, Dad, ich werd euch nicht enttäuschen!", antwortete sie lächelnd. Mrs Evans drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich und sagte: „Ich werd dich so vermissen, meine Kleine! Ich werds kaum erwarten können dich an Weihnachten wiederzusehen!"

„Mum, bitte, wenn du sowas sagst, muss ich heulen!"

„Nein, nein, nicht weinen! Du wirst ein wundervolles 6. Schuljahr haben! Aber jetzt beeil dich!", rief ihre Mutter und Lily rannte auch gleich auf den Zug zu, ihren Eltern zuwinkend.

Was sie nun wollte, war ein ruhiges Abteil, in dem sie sich ausruhen konnte. Sie wusste, sie würde ihre Freunde nicht so schnell finden und da sie absolut keine Lust mehr auf Stress an diesem Morgen hatte, würde sie sich wohl alleine irgendwo hinsetzen müssen. Die meisten Abteilungen, in die sie hineinspähte waren voll besetzt, doch schon bald traf sie auf ein leeres. Naja, ein beinahe leeres – wäre da nicht diese eine Person, die sie auf gar keinen Fall treffen wollte, geschweige denn sich ein Abteil mit ihm teilen. Severus Snape. Lily war sich sicher, dass dies einer der einzigen Abteilungen war, in der noch Platz war, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, einzutreten. Seit einem gewissen _Schlammblut_-Vorfall war sie nicht besonders gut auf Snape zu sprechen gewesen. Von deinem besten Freund einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst zu bekommen, war nicht so toll. Wenn es auch noch vor deinem gesamten Jahrgang passiert, war es einfach schrecklich. Snape hatte Lily verletzt und bis heute tat es noch weh, wenn sie an ihn dachte (was sie natürlich nie wollte!). Das schlimmste an allem war, das Snape genau das getan hatte, was alle von ihm erwartet hatten und wovor Lilys Freunde sie stets gewarnt hatten. Lily war es nicht besonders wichtig gewesen, dass niemand Snape leiden konnte – er war ihr Freund gewesen und sie hatte ihm vertraut. Das hatte sie davon gehabt, an das Gute in ihren Mitmenschen zu glauben...

Doch das alles war nun vorbei. Sie würde vergessen wer Severus Snape gewesen war; sie brauchte nur noch etwas Zeit. Es war dennoch komisch für sie, nicht mit ihrem ehemaligen besten Freund zu sprechen, ihn gar anzusehen, denn vor einem Jahr wäre sie ohne Wimpernzucken in das Abteil eingetreten und wäre sogar froh gewesen ihn zu treffen. Seltsam, wie schnell Dinge sich ändern können, dachte Lily.

**AN(schon wieder):** Ja, ich weiß, seeeeeehr kurz. Aber hier ein kurzer Hinweis, was auf uns zukommt (oder eher auf Lily):  
_---Teaser Es war mir schon von weitem klar, wer da selbstbewusst und zufrieden auf mich zukam – die Unzertrennlichen: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin. Ich wusste nicht ob ich fliehen sollte. __  
__„Kannst du auch kein Abteil finden?", fragte James._

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	2. Sometimes the world just loves annoying

**AN: **Sooo, wollte mich erstmal bei Amy bedanken, für deine lieben Worte! Hat mich natürlich sehr gefreut eine alte Leserin von mir hier bei der neuen Lily/James-FF anzutreffen und bin gerührt von deiner Treue! Ja, Amylin, es wird auch eine etwas andere L/J-FF, jedoch auch ganz anders als meine letzte (Liebe auf den...Blick). Hoffe dass sie dir trotzdem gefällt!

Ach ja, in diesem Kapitel werden die Marauder vorgestellt, jedoch aus Lilys Sicht. Ab jetzt wird in der Ich-Form geschrieben. Falls ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt oder Beschwerden oder so -- her damit D

Nun, genug gelabert, viel Spaß jetzt beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 1**

**Lily POV**

_Sometimes the world just loves annoying you_

Plötzlich hörte ich laute Stimmen auf mich zukommen und drehte mich so herum, dass ich vier männliche Gestalten, alle in Muggleoutfits, auf mich zukommen sah. Es war mir schon von weitem klar, wer da selbstbewusst und zufrieden auf mich zukam – die Unzertrennlichen: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin. Ich wusste nicht ob ich fliehen sollte. Ihre Gesellschaft war nicht unbedingt besser als Snapes.

„Hey!", rief Sirius und lächelte mir fröhlich zu.

„Hey," grüßte ich die vier Jungs.

„Kannst du auch kein Abteil finden?", fragte James. Ich blickte zu Sirius, als ich antwortete: „Äh...nein, alle besetzt."

„Das hier ist doch garnicht besetzt...", sagte Remus, als er hineinblickte. „Oh, doch," fügte er hinzu, als er Snape darin sitzen sah. Alle vier blickten zuerst in das Abteil und dann zu mir.

„Wieso bist du da nicht rein, wo doch nur Snape drinnen ist?", fragte Remus. Doch es war nicht ich, die ihm antwortete.

„Na, ist doch klar, weil Snape ein Arsch ist und Lily nicht mehr mit ihm spricht, weil sie's endlich bemerkt hat.Oder?", sagte James und schaute mir direkt ins Gesicht. So sehr ich versuchte ihn nicht anzuschauen, so sehr versuchte er genau das hinzukriegen. Ich hasse es, ihn anschauen zu müssen.

„Naja, so in etwa.", antwortete ich und lächelte leicht.

„Ach kommt schon,"begann Sirius, „ wir werden uns doch nicht die Beine in den Bauch stehen, nur weil ein schleimiger Slytherin unser Abteil besetzt. Wenn er anfängt zu nerven, schmeißen wir ihn einfach raus. Er ist nur einer, für ihn ist es einfacher ein Abteil zu finden." Sirius drängte sich an James und mir vorbei, um an die Abteilungstür ranzukommen.

„Wo sind eigentlich seine Freunde?", fragte Peter und es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn unaufgefordert sprechen hörte.

„Hat er welche?", sagte Sirius.

„Haben wahrscheinlich auch keine Lust mehr auf ihn,"sagte James, nicht ohne mir einen seltsamen Blick zuzuwerfen. War das Unsicherheit?

„Jungs, ihr werdet ihn aber in Ruhe lassen, okay? Nur dieses eine Mal. Kein Stress bevor wir nicht wenigstens in Hogwarts angekommen sind." Lupin blickte seine Freunde bittend an und die drei nickten (Peter wartete jedoch bis James genickt hatte). Sirius öffnete die Tür und rief laut: „Hey Snivy!"

Snape, der bis jetzt vollkommen in ein Buch versunken gewesen war und nicht einmal die Gruppe vor seinem Abteil bemerkt hatte, erschrak sich leicht. Als sein Blick auf Sirius fiel, verwandelte sich der erschrockene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht in Hass. Peter, Remus und James folgten Sirius und als letzte trat ich ein. Ich setzte mich hastig hin und würdigte Snape keinen Blickes. Ich bemerkte jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass Snape bleich wurde als er mich sah. Von mir aus könnte er Lila werden. Alle setzten sich, doch keiner schien sich richtig wohl zu fühlen, mit Ausnahme von Sirius, der sich Snape gegenüber ans Fenster gesetzt hatte und sich jetzt vollkommen entspannt ausbreitete. Remus kramte ein kleines Buch aus seiner Tasche und begann darin zu lesen. Ich betrachtete es neidisch und wünschte, ich hätte auch an eine Reiselektüre gedacht. Hin und wieder ließ Remus einen besorgten Blick zu seinen Freunden gleiten – er wollte eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Erzfeinden wohl vermeiden. Peter blickte mich und James, der neben mir saß, an und sagte kein Wort. Er sah aus wie eine Bauchrednerpuppe, die man zur Seite gestellt hatte (und das ist absolut kein Kompliment; solche Puppen machen mir Angst). James war auch sehr still, was mich sehr wunderte. Wo war der nervige Störenfried, der er normalerweise war, geblieben? Er saß bloß mit gekreuzten Armen neben mir und blickte gedankenverloren auf meine Stiefel. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass auch er keinen einzigen Blick an Snape verloren hatte. Vorsichtig schaute ich zu Snape rüber, möglichst unbemerkt und ich war überrascht ihn zurückgezogen in seinem Buch lesend zu sehen. Er ignorierte seine „Feinde" vollkommen und das ließ mich noch wütender werden. Er hatte mir immer gesagt, wie sehr er Potter und seine Freunde hasste und obwohl ich ihn immer darum gebeten hatte, konnte er ihre Streits nie sein lassen. Doch jetzt fiel es ihm wohl nicht besonders schwer, ruhigen Gemüts zu bleiben. Snape war nicht nur ein Arschloch, sondern auch ein dummer (und guter) Lügner.

Mein sechstes Schuljahr begann wirklich fantastisch! Wieso musste ich mit den fünf Menschen in einem Abteil sitzen, die ich am wenigsten leiden konnte? Wieso konnte ich nicht in einem Abteil voller unbekannter Hufflepuffs sein? 

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Kennt ihr diese Situationen in denen ihr am liebsten in ein schwarzes Loch versinken würdet? Es kam mir so vor, als wären alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet und ich wollte am liebsten aus dem Abteil rausrennen und den Rest der Fahrt in der Toilette verbringen. 

Im Grunde genommen waren die vier Jungs aus Gryffindor nicht die schrecklichsten Menschen der Welt. Ich hatte aber meine Gründe, _wieso_ ich sie nicht leiden konnte. Sirius war so übertrieben von seiner Art her, dass es schwer fiel mit ihm rumzuhängen ohne ihn umbringen zu wollen. Er lachte zu laut, redete zu viel (und zu laut), fand sich extrem lustig, liebte es im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu stehen, verarschte alle (egal ob Mitschüler, Kumpel oder Lehrer) – kurz: er war der geborene Entertainer. Für meinen Geschmack war es jedoch zu viel des Guten. So eine Person konnte ich nicht wirklich ernst nehmen. Doch fast niemand stimmte mit mir überein. Er war sehr beliebt in seinem Haus und da er einen unglaublichen Charme besaß, mochten die Lehrer ihn trotz seiner rebellischen Störenfried-Art auch.

Peter war extrem komisch. Niemand wusste wie seine Stimme klang (außer seine drei Freunde). Er wurde „Schatten" genannt, da er sich meistens hinter Potter stellte. Im Unterricht wurde er oft übersehen – sogar von Professor Mcgonagall. Ich hab mich schon oft gefragt, wieso Sirius und James mit jemandem wie Peter befreundet waren. Immerhin war er so etwas wie ein Loser. Doch trotz dieser Schatten-Loser-Art hatte ich kein Mitleid mit ihm. Ich fand, dass er diese Situation selber wollte – niemand zwang ihn sich hinter Potter zu verstecken.

Über Remus wusste ich nicht besonders viel – er war wie ich Vertrauensschüler, doch richtig unterhalten haben wir uns nie. Nicht, dass ich ihn nicht leiden konnte, aber er war immer sehr still und ruhig und obwohl er nicht unfreundlich war, kam er manchmal etwas abweisend rüber. Remus war ein mysteriöser Junge und es kam mir oft so vor, als wolle er keine nähere Beziehung mit irgendjemandem außer seinen drei besten Freunden haben. Entweder er war ein sehr schüchterner Mensch oder hatte ein paar Leichen im Keller. Letztes Schuljahr hatten ich und meine Freunde uns öfters über Remus unterhalten und wollten eines Tages sein „Geheimnis" herausfinden, doch dann hatten wir es gelassen, weil Angela, meine beste Freundin, von der Treppe geschubst worden war und sich zwei Rippen gebrochen hatte. Wir hatten es als Zeichen gesehen, dass wir Remus und seine Leichen in Ruhe lassen sollten und seitdem haben wir das Thema Remus gemieden. Es gab genug wichtigere Dinge zu tun, wie zum Beispiel auf die ganzen Prüfungen zu lernen.

Tja, und dann gibt es da noch James Potter. Ich weiß, dass er mich mag. Er hatte mich letztes Jahr ein paar Mal gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen wollte, doch ich hatte nie zugesagt. Wieso auch? Er war unreif, angeberisch, zu cool für alles und total uninteressant. Wenn ich mit einem Jungen ausgehe, dann mit einem klugen und freundlichem, der sich über andere Dinge als Quidditch unterhalten kann. Mir ist es egal, ob der Junge der beliebteste Typ der Schule ist. Und obwohl James bei allen gut ankam, kann er mich nicht mit verwuschelten Haaren und hirnlosen Witzen beeindrucken. Ehrlich, er war ein totaler Vollidiot.

Es würde noch etwa eine Stunde dauern in Hogsmeade anzukommen und ich hatte meine Schuluniform bereits angezogen (in der Toilette, natürlich). Ich saß leise an James Seite im Abteil und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Gang, der von den Lampen hell beleuchtet wurde, jedoch aber leer war. Sirius und Remus diskutierten über etwas, was ich nicht mitbekommen hatte und Snape starrte aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich stupste mich James am Arm an.

„Willst du vielleicht, dass ich mit dir Camille und Angelica suchen gehe?", fragte er mich leise und blickte mir dabei in die Augen. Er sah aus, als hätte er minutenlang mit sich gerungen um mir diese Frage zu stellen. Seltsame Einbildungen, die ich manchmal habe. Aber das Angebot war nett und ich nickte. Wir standen auf und als Sirius Potter fragend anblickte, sagte letzterer: „Ich geh mal kurz raus." Ich bemerkte wie Snape kurz aufgeblickt hatte und fragte mich auch gleich, wieso ich sowas immer bemerkte. War doch total egal.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du die beiden suchen wolltest, ich meine, du sahst etwas komisch aus...", fing James an. Ich schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und er fügte hastig hinzu: „Nicht _komisch_, ich hab damit gemeint, dass du nicht besonders glücklich schienst, deswegen-‚'' Leicht lächelnd sagte ich: „Ja, ich versteh schon was du meinst." 

Während wir den Zug entlang marschierten und in jedes Abteil spähten, führten wir das übliche „Und wie waren deine Ferien?"-Gespräch, obwohl keiner von uns für Smalltalk geboren schien.

„Bin echt froh aus diesem Abteil raus zu kommen!", sagte James auf einmal.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„War komisch da drinnen. Jeder weiß, dass Snape und ich...naja, dass wir uns nicht besonders mögen." 

Ich warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und James ergänzte: „Ok, wir hassen uns. Jedenfalls hab ich's da drinnen fast nicht ausgehalten."

„Wieso kannst du ihn denn nicht leiden? Ich meine, was er über dich denkt, weiß ich ja, aber ich versteh-‚''

„Ach ja, was denkt er über mich?", fragte er interessiert und ich räusperte mich.

„Naja, dass du ein arroganter Angeber bist, der Aufmerksamkeit liebt und so." Komischerweise gefiel es mir heute überhaupt nicht, James diese Dinge über ihn zu sagen, die ich ihm schon unzählige Male an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er hatte sich bis jetzt so normal und gar nicht „yeah, ich bin James Potter"-mäßig verhalten, dass es mir zuwider kam Snapes Gedanken über ihn zu wiederholen. 

„Ja, das ist nichts Neues für mich." Er blickte mich von der Seite her an und ich lächelte peinlich berührt. Doch bevor er etwas weiteres sagen konnte, entgegnete ich schnell: „Und du? Wieso hasst du ihn so?"

James schritt nun so langsam neben mir her, dass er beinahe stehen blieb. „Es ist so – Snape und ich sind das komplette Gegenteil voneinander. Das bemerkt man auf den ersten Blick. Ich hasse die Dunklen Künste – er liebt sie. Ich kann Slytherins und denen ihre Einstellung nicht ausstehen – er ist einer von ihnen. Seit dem ersten Mal, an dem wir uns begegnet sind, waren wir Rivale. Wir sind nicht einfach zwei Teenager, die sich nicht leiden können; wir sind Konkurrente, Erzfeinde und das werden wir immer sein, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Und irgendwie verbindet euch das.", sagte ich ernst und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Wie verrückt kann ein Schuljahr eigentlich anfangen? Zuerst eine Weltkrieg-Atmosphäre zu Hause, dann sitz ich in einem Abteil voll männlicher Wesen, die ich versuche zu hassen und schließlich führe ich auch noch ernstes Gespräch mit James POTTER, der ernst womöglich nicht mal buchstabieren kann. Was auch immer für seltsame Dinge hier geschehen – ich will das es aufhört...

**AN:** Und es hört auf...zumindest das Kapitel! Hats euch gefallen? Was war gut - was eher nicht so? Freu mich über alle Antworten von euch!


	3. A girl needs friends for every weird sit

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, wie immer. 

**AN: **Ich bin in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr schnell was meine FFs angeht..hier kommt nämlich schon der 3. Teil dieser Story! Normalerweise brauch ich ja etwas länger, aber naja Dinge ändern sich, hehe! 

Erstmal: HEY LILY SUMMER!! Huhu, du hast dich hierher verirrt J.? Das freut mich natürlich riesig!! Also, ja James ist gerade in einer „Veränderungsphase", aber ich denke da muss jeder mal durch. Doch natürlich ist und bleibt er der alte – er wird nur etwas...erwachsener!? 

Amylin: Wie gut, dass dieses Chap (also Nr.1) nicht langweilig war! Das wäre ja schrecklich!! Ich bin auch echt froh, dass die Abteil-Situation richtig rübergekommen ist. Und ich war sowas von sprachlos, als ich dein Review las: Ich & professionell? Vielen vielen Dank! Was für ein wunderbares Kompliment!! Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht enttäuschen werde ;)

Gut, das 2. Kapitel werde ich mal so zusammenfassen: Lily ist hysterisch. Filch ist nervig. Und die ganze Schule ist glücklich.— eine Filch-Situation musste sein, weil ich ihn wirklich lustig finde. Aline und Lettice sind zwei weitere Gryffindor-Mädchen aus meiner Fantasie, doch sie sind nicht in Lilys Clique oder Freundeskreis.

Aber besser ihr lest es einfach. Ich schreib wirklich zu viel und halt euch vom Lesen ab...(sry)

**Kapitel 2**

_A girl needs friends for every weird situation_

Lily POV

Endlich trafen James und ich auf Angelica und Camille in einem Abteil beinahe am Ende des Ganges. Meine beiden Freundinnen standen grinsend auf, als sie mich und James erblickten. Ich erkannte, wie ungewohnt das aussehen musste – ich neben James. Friedlich!

„Hey Lily, wir haben schon die ganze Zeit überlegt wo du wohl steckst!", sagte Angelica, als sie die Tür aufgerissen hatte. „Hey Potter.", begrüßte sie James nebenbei. Dieser drehte sich zu mir und sagte: „Also, wir sehen uns dann später." Er nickte den beiden noch zu und machte sich daran in sein Abteil zu kommen. Ein seltsames Gefühl packte mich, als ich ihn davon gehen sah. So etwas wie Enttäuschung gemischt mit Erleichterung. Logisch gesehen geht das wohl nicht, aber sag das mal meinen Gefühlen. 

„Seit wann hängst du mit Potter rum?", fragte Angelica sobald ich mich ins Abteil gesetzt hatte, in dem auch Keith Banks, ein Gryffindor aus unserem Jahrgang und ein guter Freund von uns, und Lettice Gruen, ebenfalls eine Gryffindor, die mit uns den Schlafsaal teilte, saßen.

„Ich häng nicht mit ihm rum, ich saß nur zufälligerweise mit ihm und den drei anderen in einem Abteil." Snape ließ ich absichtlich aus. Ich hatte echt keine Lust jetzt über ihn zu reden.

„Wie auch immer, ich hoffe du verträgst dich dieses Jahr besser mit ihm. Der arme Junge wird noch vollkommen verrückt werden dank dir. Wenn du mich fragst, hat er jetzt schon so'n leichten Psychoblick drauf." Angelica lachte böse und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Angelica war das vorlauteste, lustigste, verrückteste und sympathischste Mädchen, das ich kannte. Sie stammte wie ich von Muggeln ab und hatte ebenfalls eine ältere Schwester, die auch keine Hexe war. Sie war die beste Freundin, die man haben konnte und ich konnte ihr hundertprozentig in allem vertrauen. Sie liebte Mode und kitschige Musik, bastelte dauernd irgendwelche Collagen, redete viel (sogar im Schlaf), lernte überhaupt nicht gern (hatte aber trotzdem gute Noten), freundete sich gerne mit ihren Feinden an, liebte es Tipps zu geben und träumte davon eines Tages Anwältin zu werden. Angelica hatte dunkelbraune, lange Haare, die früher lockig gewesen waren und jetzt nur noch leicht gewellt waren, grünbraune Augen und immer rote Backen. Das schönste an ihr, war ihr breites Lächeln, das sie auch gerne zeigte.

Meine andere Freundin Camille war ganz anders drauf. Sie war eine sehr ruhige Person und konnte mich und Angelica immer beruhigen, wenn wir in Aufruhr waren. Sie hasste Streit und Missverständnisse, interessierte sich sehr für Geschichten und trug am liebsten grün. Ihre Eltern waren beide Zauberer, die einen kleinen Buchladen in der Winkelgasse betrieben. Camilles Traum war es eine große, aufwendige Hochzeit zu feiern und ein Haus mit drei Stockwerken zu besitzen. Da sah man schon, dass ihre Träume nicht besonders klein waren. Sie sagte dazu: „Träume müssen groß und schön sein. Noch besser ist es, wenn sie riesig sind und glitzern." Sie war eine wunderbare Person, die immer ein offenes Ohr hatte und eine unglaublich positive Einstellung. Ich war wirklich froh zwei so wundervolle Freundinnen zu haben! Vorallem in schweren Zeiten wie in deinem 16. Lebensjahr ist es wichtig gute Freunde an deiner Seite zu wissen. Ich hatte wirklich großes Glück. Genau wie in meinen letzten Prüfungen; alles mit guten Noten bestanden. Das war auch das Thema worüber wir uns auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen unterhielten.

„Meine Eltern waren überglücklich als sie meine ZAG-Noten sahen. Ihr wisst ja wie Eltern da drauf sind: Küsschen hier, Umarmung dort..." Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Sind deine Eltern von der 'Gute-Note-dann-hast-du-ein-Geschenk-verdient'-Art?", fragte Angelica und blickte mich interessiert an.

„Nein, leider nicht. Sie haben mir nicht mal ein Eis gekauft. Aber sie sind stolz auf mich, das ist doch schon gut genug, nicht?!"

„Dad hat mir ein Buch geschenkt," sagte Camille ‚'' Wegen meinen Noten. Aber glaubt ihr, dass er das Geschenk als Lernmethode ausgenutzt hat? Ich hab in Verwandlung ein 'Erwartungen übertroffen' und da er in Verwandlung immer 'O' hatte, will er, dass ich das auch hinkriege. Er hat mir deshalb '_Verwandlung für Dummies –Vol.6_' geschenkt. Als ob ich das jemals lesen würde!" Während Angelica und Camille lachten, blitzte etwas in meinem Kopf auf. Mein Koffer!

„Aah, ich glaubs nicht!", rief ich entsetzt und packte Camille am Arm, um sie am Weitergehen aufzuhalten. 

„Was?", fragten die beiden im Chor.

„Ich hab meinen Koffer im Abteil der Jungs vergessen!" Camilles und Angelicas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und wir drei drehten uns auf dem Absatz herum und rannten Richtung Bahngleis. Keuchend und mit Seitenstechen kamen wir genau in dem Augenblick an, als der Zug losfuhr.

„Nein! HALT!!", schrie ich und winkte hysterisch. „Mein Koffer!! Mein Koffer ist noch da drinnen!"

Angelica rannte mit dem Zug mit, Camille hüpfte Ping-Pong-mäßig herum, um von dem Zugführer gesehen zu werden und ich rief immernoch:"HALT!"

„Hey!", rief plötzlich jemand. Wir hielten auf der Stelle inne und drehten uns herum. Da stand James Potter grinsend vor uns, neben sich einen braunen Koffer.

„Aber..das ist..du hast meinen Koffer!", murmelte ich perplex und eilte auf ihn zu.

„Ja, ich hab ihn mit raus genommen," antowortete er. „Das war ja mal 'ne coole Show gerade!" Er grinste breiter und schaute von einer zur anderen. Angelica, die vom Ende des Gleises zurückkehrte, sagte: „Hör auf uns auszulachen, es war 'ne brenzlige Situation!"

„Ja, ich verstehe schon.", er lachte leise.

„Danke.", sagte ich bloß und lächelte ihn an. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt, so froh war ich meinen Koffer bei mir zu wissen. Gemeinsam kehrten wir zu den Kutschen zurück und sahen sogleich, dass nur noch zwei übriggeblieben waren. James winkte kurz und stieg in die Kutsche ein, in der Sirius, Remus und Peter auf ihn gewartet hatten und wir nahmen die letzte Kutsche Richtung Schloss. 

Es war das schönste Gefühl nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren – ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit, Sicherheit und Freude. Alle fühlten sich wie immer daheim und freuten sich schon auf das köstliche Festessen, welches die Hauselfen vorbereitet hatten. Dieses Jahr waren wir und die Marauder jedoch zu spät dran und wir mussten vor dem Tor auf jemanden warten, der es uns öffnen würde. Zum Glück hatten die Lehrer schon bemerkt, dass wir fehlten und schickten Filch, unseren gruseligen Hausmeister, um zu prüfen ob jemand auf dem Weg zum Schloss war. Er traf auf uns sieben vermissten Schüler und öffnete sogleich das hohe Tor. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle mussten wir uns Filchs Rede über Unpünktlichkeit anhören, wobei er Wörter wie _ungehört_, _Nichtsnütze_, _unanständig_ und _Biester_ öfters wiederholte. Jeder von uns war froh und erleichtert Filch hinter sich lassen zu können und sich an den vollbesetzten Gryffindortisch zu setzen. „Filch hat doch mal echt 'nen Knall!", war Angelicas Kommentar und wir nickten zustimmend. Doch obwohl wir es natürlich niemals laut aussprechen würden, hatten wir sogar ihn vermisst...

„Ist es nicht einfach wunderbar wieder hier zu sein?!", rief Camille und warf sich auf ihr großes Himmelbett. „Wie ich dieses Zimmer vermisst habe. In meinem Zimmer zu Hause kann ich überhaupt nicht gut schlafen.

„Ich bin ich auch so froh wieder in Hogwarts zu sein! Wenn ich daran denke, dass das unser vorletztes Schuljahr ist..." Ich seufzte während ich meine Haare kämmte.

„Sag sowas nicht, sonst muss ich heulen!", rief Angelica aus der Toilette aus. 

„Morgen bekommen wir unsere Stundenpläne, bin echt gespannt wie meiner aussehen wird!", sagte Lettice, unsere Schlafsaalfreundin. Außerhalb des Mädchenschlafsaals hatten wir nämlich nicht besonders viel miteinander zu tun.

„Oh ja, mein Stundenplan wird bestimmt so starten: Montag – Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Oh Gott, bitte nicht!", Angelica zog eine Grimasse und warf sich kopfüber auf ihr Bett.

„Wär doch gut." Ich mag Zaubertränke. Ich find es beruhigend Tränke zu brauen und ich war jedesmal fasziniert wenn ich einen neuen Trank kennenlernte.

„Was meint ihr, wie der neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – Lehrer sein wird?", fragte Aline, ein dunkelhäutiges hübsches Mädchen, in die Runde.

„Gute Frage! Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es ein guter Lehrer ist, bei dem man etwas lernen kann.", sagte ich.

„Oder ein total gutaussehender Lehrer, wär doch zur Abwechslung auch mal ganz gut!", warf Lettice grinsend ein. Wir alle lachten und Angelica sagte: „Oder wir kombinieren die zwei Sachen einfach: ein gutaussehender und guter Lehrer." Wir fünf rätselten noch lange über unseren zukünftigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und nach vielen Lachern und Lachanfällen entschieden wir uns endlich dafür, ins Bett zu gehen, denn der nächste Tag würde nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken sein.

**AN: **Was hat euch gefallen? Was war eher nicht so toll? Ich bitte um Reviews! ;-


	4. First day on a brand new old world mean

**Disclaimer: **Ihr wisst schon – Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sondern JKR. Wirklich schade.

**AN: **Dieses Mal hatte ich keine Reviews zu lesen...war das letzte Chap wirklich so schlecht? Leute, ihr könnt mir ruhig auch Kritik schreiben, ich verspreche euch, ich werde sie ernst nehmen! Also falls ein Kapitel euch mal nicht so gefällt, sagt mir was nicht so der Renner war, damit ich mich verbessern kann! Wär echt lieb!

Also zu Kapitel 3: Lily würde sich gut mit Hermine verstehen, glaub ich. Ja, Lily ist ein Lernfreak, doch keineswegs besserwisserisch. Und sie muss nicht die beste in allem sein. Gut, dieses Chap geht vorallem um SCHULE – Gesprächsstoff von allen. Wie das eben so ist am ersten Schultag...

**Kapitel 3**

_First day on a brand new old world (means: chaos!!)_

_Lily POV_

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne schon sehr früh und alle Zeichen wiesen darauf hin, dass es ein wunderschöner Spätsommertag sein würde. Doch die Ferien waren endgültig vorbei und jetzt hieß es: Ran an die Arbeit! Vor uns lag ein neues Schuljahr voller Hausaufgaben, zähen Stunden in der Bibliothek, Lernstress und schweren Prüfungen. Ich, im Gegensatz zu meinen Freunden, war total enthusiastisch drauf und redete ununterbrochen, als wir am Gryffindortisch beim Frühstück saßen. Das neue Schuljar hatte begonnen! Hallooo?! In meiner Schultasche warteten nigelnagelneue Schreibfedern auf mich, druckfrische Bücher würden heute endlich aufgeschlagen werden (in meinem Fall jedoch nicht zum ersten Mal) und neue Lehrer würden uns vorgestellt werden! Ich liebe den ersten Schultag und kann absolut nicht verstehen, wie die anderen das nicht taten.

Das war es worüber ich gerade sprach. Ich meine, gesprochen hatte. Jetzt war ich schon bei dem nächsten Thema: Die tägliche Zusammenfassung des Unterrichtsstoffes.

„Und wenn ich irgendwelche Zweifel haben sollte, frag ich einfach Professor Mcgonagall. Natürlich muss ich mir hinterher Noti-‚''

„Lily, hol mal Luft. Wir wissen jetzt, dass du dich auf den Unterricht freust." Angelica sah leicht genervt aus und dieser Ausdruck auf ihrem noch verschlafenem Gesicht sah nicht besonders attraktiv aus. Da ich meiner Freundin nicht schaden wollte, wechselte ich das Thema: „Seht mal, Professor Mcgonagall ist schon bei Frank. Gleich sind wir dran!" Ich nickte mit dem Kopf zwei Sitze weiter, wo Frank Longbottom saß und lächelte meine Freunde an.

Prof. Mcgonagall war gerade dabei die neuen Stundenpläne auszuteilen und die ersten Schüler standen schon auf, um zu ihren Stunden zu gehen. Keith war noch dabei seinen Toast zu essen, Camille unterhielt sich mit Aline über etwas das im Tagespropheten stand und Angelica gähnte verschlafen. Ich fand dieses Bild des ersten Morgens meines sechsten Schuljahres so schön, dass ich es mir fest einprägte. Damit ich mich immer an dieses Gefühl erinnern könnte – das Gefühl, dass alles wieder so ist, wie es sein sollte.

Unwillkürlich wandte ich meinen Kopf und blickte zu Potter. Erstaunlicherweise sah er vollkommen wach aus und zeigte Lupin etwas auf seinem Stundenplan. Seine pechschwarzen Haare waren wie immer verwuschelt und seine Schuluniform sah ziemlich unordentlich aus, doch ohne diesen typischen Potter-Look wäre er nicht komplett. Ich stellte ihn mir mit ordentlich gekämmten Haaren und einer perfekt sitzenden Kleidung vor und schüttelte mich. So sehr ich seinen Stil nicht leiden konnte, ich musste zugeben, dass es zu ihm passte.

Zehn Minuten später hatten wir unsere nagelneuen Stundenpläne bekommen und gingen solgleich zur ersten Stunde, die alle Gryffindor jetzt hatten: Zauberkünste. Wir setzten uns in die vorletzte Reihe, neben Keith und Nelson Lombard. Nelson war nicht gerade beliebt, aber weder Camille, noch Angelica, noch ich hatten irgendwelche Vorurteile. Nelson war sogar ganz süß, nur die Tatsache, dass er seine Haare jeden Monat in einem anderen Ton färbte, half seinem Image nicht gerade auf die Sprünge.

Prof. Flitwick begrüßte uns wie immer herzlich, doch zeigte kein Erbarmen; er brachte uns gleich in der ersten Stunde einen sehr schwierigen Zauber bei: den Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber. Jeder sollte versuchen ein Stück Holz vor sich unsichtbar werden zu lassen. So gut wie alle mochten die Zauberkunst-Stunden; man konnte aufstehen, rumlaufen, laut reden und lachen, es war einfach viel aufregender als in Zaubereigeschichte zu sitzen oder komplizierte Dinge von Prof. Mcgonagall in strengem Ton erklärt zu bekommen.

Angelica und ich waren aufgestanden und versuchten angestrengt unsere Holzklötze verschwinden zu lassen. Angelica hatte ihrem Holzklotz schon einen Namen gegeben: Boofy.

Plötzlich kreischte ich aufgeregt: ich hatte es geschafft!

„Cool, wie hast du das hingekriegt?", fragten Camille und Angelica. Nach ein paar weiteren Erklärungen und Tipps, schafften es auch die beiden und wir waren extrem stolz auf uns.

In der letzten Reihe herrschte schon richtige Action; Sirius und James, die den „_Transparemus_"-Zauber schon nach wenigen Minuten vollbracht hatten, hexten nun alles mögliche unsichtbar. Sirius' Schuhe waren schon verschwunden und er schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden in Socken. Auf einmal verschwanden Potters Schulhemd und er stand mit nacktem Oberkörper da. Einige Mädchen kreischten aufgeregt und kicherten wie gestörte Kleinkinder. Ich rollte entnervt mit den Augen und sagte zu meinen Freundinnen: „Denen ihr größter Traum ist in Erfüllung gegangen."

Während Sirius vor Lachen fast auf dem Boden lag, wandte sich James an Prof. Flitwick und fragte laut: „Professor, wie macht man die Sachen wieder sichtbar?"

Prof. Flitwicks Augen weiteten sich und er rief: „_Apareso_!"

Sofort erschien James' Hemd wieder und er setzte sich, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, an seinen Platz. Jedoch ignorierte er Sirius' Konversation-Versuche vollkommen.

Prof. Flitwick versuchte Ruhe in die Klasse zu bringen und uns zum Weiterüben zu drängen, doch niemand konnte oder wollte sich nach dieser überraschenden Unterbrechung wieder konzentrieren. Was ich sehr fies gegenüber dem netten Flitwick fand. Also ließ er uns Gryffindors nach einigen kläglichen Versuchen zehn Minuten vor dem Unterrichtsende in die Pause.

Camille, Angelica und ich gingen gemeinsam mit Keith Richtung Kerker, denn wir alle hatten nun eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Plötzlich stupste mich jemand an, ich drehte mich herum und fand mich einem lächelnden James gegenüber.

„Hey!",sagte er.

„Hey! Heiße Show gerade!" Ich grinste.

James' Blick verfinsterte sich und er sagte: „Das kriegt Sirius noch zurück."

Ich lachte, hörte jedoch auf, als ich bemerkte, dass ich James gerade auslachte. Der Arme.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich was fragen," begann er und schaute mich zögernd an. Seine Augen blickten direkt in meine und ich versuchte angestrengt wegzublicken. Vergeblich.

„Ja?"

„Also, ich hasse Zaubertränke. Und ich war noch nie besonders gut darin. Weißt du noch, als du mich vor meinem eigenen verrücktgewordenen Trank retten musstest?"

„Oh ja, das war in der Vierten, oder? Ich weiß noch, dass dich ein paar Spritzer davon im Gesicht getroffen haben und so eine seltsame Narbe geblieben ist, die eine Woche lang eine grünliche Farbe hatte und alle dich-‚''

„'Kotzgesicht' genannt haben, ja. Es war echt die tollste Woche meines Lebens, denn in der Woche hab ich auch noch meinen Knöchel beim Quidditch verstaucht und bin zu jedem Unterricht zu spät gekommen, weil ich nicht richtig laufen konnte."

„Warum hat Madam Pomfrey es eigentlich nicht repariert?"

„Sie war beleidigt, weil ich wegen meiner Kotznarbe reklamiert habe und gemeint habe, dass sie keine Ahnung vom Heilen hätte."

„Ach so."

„Jedenfalls bin ich schlecht in Zaubertränke. Wenn's nach mir ginge, würde ich dieses bescheuerte Fach hinschmeißen, aber ich will Auror werden und dafür brauch ich es. Ich wollte dich deshalb fragen, ob du mir im ersten Monat dieses Schuljahres vielleicht Nachhilfe geben kannst."

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an, doch ich blickte ihm nur überrascht entgegen.

„Ich will mich nicht an dich ranmachen,'' fuhr er fort,''es ist nur, du bist die beste von allen in Zaubertränke – na ja, vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Snape, aber den werd ich bestimmt nicht fragen." Er lachte leise und ich musste ebenfalls grinsen. Eine lustige Vorstellung – Potter und Snape nebeneinander über ein Zaubertränkebuch gebeugt...

„Es wär echt gut, wenn du mir etwas helfen könntest."

Ich zögerte etwas, wobei ich ein besonders rebellisches Gefühl von Freude in mir aufhalten wollte. Wie kann es sich erlauben, ohne Erlaubnis aufzutauchen! Ich will jetzt nicht froh sein – eher genervt. Denn wenn mich jemand um Hilfe bittet, kann ich einfach nicht nein sagen. Es ist eine blöde Angewohnheit von mir, nett zu sein. Nett sein bringt dich im Leben echt nicht weiter. Doch leider freute ich mich und lächelte sogar (meine Gesichtsmuskeln tun auch nicht das, was sie sollten).

„Klar kann ich dir helfen. Wir müssen es nur richtig einplanen, denn ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und du bist Kapitän und –‚''

„Ja, das ist vollkommen klar. Und wenn du mal nicht kannst – kein Problem. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen Hilfe, damit ich nächstes Jahr nicht vollkommen verloren bin."

**AN: **Ich weiß, es endet blöd, aber ich habe einen extrem langen Teil geschrieben und musste dann zwei Teile daraus machen und irgendwo musste das 3. Kapitel ja enden. Wenn ihr mir ein review schreibt, gibts das nächste Kapitel ganz ganz schnell!! Ach ja, ein Teaser:

_„Miss Evans,'' rief plötzlich Prof. Slughorn in einem überraschten Ton und ich wandte meinen Kopf ruckartig zu meinem Zaubertranklehrer._

„_Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" Er schaute mich, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, streng an und wartete auf meine Antwort. Wie der Rest der Klasse. Ich schluckte und grinste nervös und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, da meldete sich Potter zu Wort:_

Tja, was passiert da bloß...?

Bis zum nächsten Mal ;-


	5. Stunden, die nie zuende gehen dürften un

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir nicht. Und auch nicht James Potter...das ist wirklich traurig.

**AN: **Langsam werde ich frustriert. Wieso schreibt niemand ein Review für mich? Falls ihr zu faul seid, okay, ich kann euch verstehen. Ab und zu werde ich auch von einer Faulheit überwältigt. Aber ihr solltet wissen, dass es für mich sehr frustrierend ist, keine Reviews lesen zu können.

Gut, aber in diesem Chap geht es nicht um Frustration. Es hat mir sehr sehr viel Spass gemacht, diesen Teil zu schreiben und ich hoffe, es macht euch ebensoviel Spass es zu lesen.

Wie findet ihr Lily eigentlich in meiner FF? Manchmal denke ich, dass ich sie nicht Lily-haft genug beschreibe...findet ihr, sie ist irgendwie falsch geraten?

Ach, ich lass euch jetzt das 4. Kapitel lesen. Have fun!!

**Kapitel 4**

_Stunden, die nie zuende gehen dürften und Augenblicke, die niemals existieren sollten_

_Lily POV_

Wir kamen im Klassenzimmer an und traten gemeinsam ein. Der dunkle, kühle Kerker sah aus wie immer und auch unsere netten Freunde aus Slytherin hatten sich nicht sehr verändert. Düstere Blicke blitzten in unsere Richtung, die James mit einem strahlenden Lächeln beantwortete. Ein oder zwei Slytherinmädchen erröteten daraufhin sogar, was mich überrascht meine Augenbrauen heben ließ. Soweit war James Potters Beliebtheit sogar schon – bei den Schlangen!

Unsere Mitschüler saßen beinahe alle schon auf ihren Bänken und holten ihre Bücher aus ihren Taschen. Prof. Slughorn lächelte mich freudig an, als er mich sah und ich erwiderte es. Ich setzte mich in die zweite Reihe (mein Stammplatz) und rief James zu mir.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir jetzt schon etwas helfen."

James lächelte und setzte sich sogleich neben mich. Keith blieb etwas unschlüssig neben meinem Platz stehen und blickte James fragend an.

„Oh, Keith,'' sagte ich, als ich meinen Freund sah, der normalerweise in Zaubertränke neben mir saß. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn James sich an deinen Platz setzt? Nur damit ich ihm etwas helfen kann."

Keith nickte stumm und setzte sich an einen leeren Zweiertisch hinter uns. Er tat mir Leid und ich wollte gerade zu James sagen, dass er sich doch woanders hinsetzen sollte, als sich Aline neben Keith setzte. Keith stand total auf Aline. Absolut geniale Idee von mir, James neben mich zu setzen!

„Steht der irgendwie auf dich, oder so?", fragte James in seinem „juckt-mich-ja-eigentlich-nicht"-Ton und blickte von seiner Schultasche, aus der er gerade sein Material herausholte, zu mir auf.

„Nein. Er ist bloß ein Freund." Er nickte und ich bekam sein Profil zu sehen.

„Wieso?"

„Nur so. Man darf ja wohl fragen.", antwortete er und lächelte mich an.

Prof. Slughorn begann seine Stunde wie immer gut gelaunt und von sich selbst begeistert und ich wurde bei jedem Wort von ihm glücklicher. Nicht, dass mich Slughorns Art aufmunterte, aber ich mochte Zaubertränke.

James hatte seine Feder in die Hand genommen und kritzelte auf einem Pergamentstück rum, was nervige Kratzgeräusche verursachte. Ich schaute ihn entnervt an.

„Was denn?"

„Kannst du das mal lassen? Ich will vielleicht zuhören."

„Na, das kannst du doch, keiner hindert dich daran."

„Dein bescheuertes Gekritzel hindert mich aber dara-‚''

„Miss Evans,'' rief plötzlich Prof. Slughorn in einem überraschten Ton und ich wandte meinen Kopf ruckartig zu meinem Zaubertranklehrer.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" Er schaute mich, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, streng an und wartete auf meine Antwort. Wie der Rest der Klasse. Ich schluckte und grinste nervös und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, da meldete sich Potter zu Wort: „Es war meine Schuld, Professor. Ich hab Lily beim Zuhören gestört und sie hat mich nur darauf hingewiesen."

„Ach ja? Dann hoffe ich, Mr Potter, dass Sie die Störung, was auch immer es war, jetzt sein lassen, oder ich muss Sie aus meinem Unterricht ausschließen."

James nickte als Antwort und ich hörte leises Gekicher von den Slytherins. Prof. Slughorn fuhr fort als ob nichts gewesen wäre, warf James jedoch immer wieder ein paar scharfe Blicke zu. Entweder er konnte James Potter voll nicht leiden oder er hatte etwas im Auge.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken murmelte James: „Kein Problem. Du musst dich ja nicht bedanken." Ich lachte sarkastisch auf.

„Wieso sollte ich? Du _hast_ mich beim Zuhören gestört."

James schüttelte den Kopf und ich grinste. Als ob ich mich tatsächlich bei ihm wegen irgendwas bedanken würde...

Prof. Slughorn gab uns den Rest der Stunde Zeit in Paaren den vorgeführten Trank gegen mentalen Stress zu brauen und ich arbeitete – natürlich – mit James zusammen.

„Also, was genau müssen wir jetzt machen?", fragte er und schaute auf seine Vorgehensweise-Liste, die er von der Tafel abgeschrieben hatte. Ich blickte auf seine Liste und sah seine, für einen Jungen, außergewöhnlich schöne Schrift. Verdutzt blickte ich ihn an und sagte: „Schöne Schrift."

Er grinste und zeigte mir seine Feder. War ja klar – eine _Schönschreibfeder_. Leicht lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf und sagte dann: „Schneid erstmal diese Wurzeln klein."

Wir begannen mit unserer Arbeit, wobei alles gut lief und James auch genau das tat, was er tun sollte. Er hackte alles, was ich ihm in die Hand drückte, klein und presste auch den Saft einer seltsamen schwarzen Pflanze einmalig aus. Ich war beeindruckt was für ein gutes Team wir abgaben und obwohl ich Zaubertränke schon immer sehr gemocht hatte, machte es mir an diesem Tag mit James besonders viel Spaß. Hin und wieder fühlte ich mich etwas seltsam, was mit der Art und Weise wie er mich ansah zu tun hatte. Seine lebendigen, warmen Augen bewegten etwas in mir, dass ich zuvor nicht gekannt hatte und es machte mir Angst. Ich begann tatsächlich etwas anderes als Wut für James Potter zu empfinden und das verwirrte mich.

Doch all das geschah in mir und keiner bemerkte meine Verwirrtheit. Ich arbeitete wie immer konzentriert und heute auch öfters lachend, an meinem –ich meine James und meinem- Trank.

Als ich feststellte, dass ich eine Zutat vergessen hatte, ging ich nach vorne an den Vorratsschrank und auf dem Rückweg sprach mich Gyselle, eine blöde Gryffindor, an: „Hey Lily, wir haben uns ja noch garnicht gesprochen seit wir wieder hier sind. Dieses Jahr wird es sich dann wohl entscheiden!?"

„Was?" Ich konnte ihre dumme „I'm a barbie girl"- Stimme echt nicht ausstehen.

„Wer von uns beiden Schulsprecherin wird. Ich wünsch dir jedenfalls viel Glück."

„Werd ich nicht gebrauchen, aber danke, Gy."

Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln wandte ich mich ab und setzte mich wieder neben James. Der starrte mich an und ich fragte ihn was los sei.

„Was hat Gy gerade zu dir gesagt?"

Obwohl es ihn ja eigentlich echt nichts anging, erzählte ich ihm unsere nette kleine Unterhaltung. Als ich geendet hatte, sagte er: „Ich konnte sie noch nie richtig leiden." Und seltsamerweise machte mich das glücklich.

Prof. Slughorn ging durch die Reihen und bewertete unsere Tränke, wobei er unseren Trank als "gut" bezeichnete und beeindruckt nickte. Angela und Lettices' Trank wurde jedoch als "sehr gut" anerkannt und Gyselles als "ausgezeichnet". Ich fühlte soetwas wie heißen Brei in meinem Kopf und bemerkte, dass es Wut war. Mein Kopf fühlte sich nicht gerade besser an, als Gyselle sich auch noch zu mir herumdrehte und mich anlächelte. Blöde Kuh.

Plötzlich nahm James die glitschigen, unbrauchbaren Innereien einer Wurzel in die Hand und wartete bis Prof. Slughorn sich abwandte – da stand er auf und warf das eklige Zeug auf Gyselles blonde Haare. Sie schrie auf und James setzte sich unschuldig hin, nicht ohne mir zuzugrinsen. Meine Augen hatten sich erschrocken geweitet, doch jetzt konnte ich nicht anders als mit James wie zwei zehnjährige Schulkinder um die Wette zu kichern, während Prof. Slughorn mit aufgebrachter Stimme die Klasse befragte, wer Gyselle beworfen hatte und während Gyselles piepsige Stimme komische Stöhngeräusche von sich gab. Unser Lachanfall verschlimmerte sich, als Prof. Slughorn, immer noch in wütendem Ton, von den Innereien dieser gewissen Wurzel sprach, die nicht sehr einfach von Haaren und Textilien zu entfernen sind und Haarausfall und Ausschlag verursachen.

Keiner der Zaubertrankklasse – weder die Gryffindors noch die Slytherins – verpetzte James und das hatte mehrere Gründe; die Gryffindors verpetzten James und seine Freunde nie – im Gegenzug halfen die Marauder jedem, wenn man ihre Hilfe benötigte. Außerdem konnte niemand Gyselle Hertz ausstehen und sogar die Slytherins grinsten. Alle fanden, Gyselle hätte eine anständige Wurzel-Innereien-Bewerfung schon lange verdient.

Als die Doppelstunde zuende ging, verließ ich mit James gut gelaunt den Kerker und wartete auf Angelica und Camille an der Tür. James blieb neben mir stehen, was mich komischerweise nicht mal nervte.

„Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Mit dir hat Zaubertränke sogar Spaß gemacht."

Ich lächelte über dieses Kompliment und war mir sicher, es war ein großes Kompliment. James Potter hat Zaubertränke nie mit Spaß verbunden – eher mit Nachsitzen.

„Danke, dass du Gyselle beworfen hast. Du hast echt meine Gedanken gelesen.", erwiderte ich grinsend und er zwinkerte mir zu. Er konnte das wie kein anderer.

„Das war ich dir schuldig, immerhin ist dein Trank bloß 'gut' gewesen, weil ich dein Partner war."

Lupin und Sirius verließen den Kerker, gefolgt von Peter und Frank Longbottom und James ging mit ihnen Richtung Große Halle, nicht ohne mir vorher „Bis später!" zuzurufen und mir nochmals zuzuzwinkern.

Ich lächelte und versuchte auch garnichts gegen dieses Lächeln zu tun. Bis Snape aus dem Kerker heraustrat und mich mit seinen dunklen Augen anblickte. Diese Augen, die so schwarz waren, dass sie alles widerspiegelten und die ich so gut kannte. Es war ein kurzer Moment, und schon war Snape gegangen, doch es waren diese Momente, die mich umbrachten. Es tat weh ihn anzuschauen und das einzige, was ich wollte war Severus nie wieder zu sehen.

**AN: **Also, wie fandet ihr es? Ist es ein Review wert? Please!!


End file.
